tfvsbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime (Viron)
|-|Robot mode= |-|Vehicle mode= |-|Attack mode= |-|Battle mode= "Fire!" "We will put out the fires of evil!" Optimus Prime truly is an embodiment of the Autobot cause. He is a just, bold and caring leader who time and time again sacrifices his own desires to protect the rights of sentient beings everywhere. After defeating Megatron and his Predacons on Earth, Optimus Prime and his brother were pulled from their own reality into a new war, one with the evil planet-eating Unicron. Though not his battle - or even his dimension, he fought to defeat evil. Optimus Prime has been summoned again, this time by a Mini-Con named Overrun - to yet another Cybertron not his own. He and Ultra Magnus have decided to join the fight and use their power of combination to put out the fires of evil one more time. Prime knows he is doing the right thing, that the power of the Matrix and Omega Prime are too great to refuse a plea from a righteous spark, but he longs for the day when he can return to Earth, his Earth, and have a little fun with his pal Koji. To him, nothing beats driving through the city as a robot in disguise. Biographical Data and Physical Description Name: Optimus Prime (Robots In Disguise) Alternate Identities: Fire Convoy (Car Robots), Flame God Origin: Viron cluster Homeworld: Cybertron Allegiance: *Autobots **Cybertron Dimensional Party Patrol Function: *Autobot Commander (Robots In Disguise) *Cybertron Flame Commander (Car Robots) Height: 5 meters (robot mode), 6.5 meters (battle mode) Weight: 8 tons (robot mode), 15 tons (battle mode) Power and Stats Attack Potency: Speed: Subsonic (Faster than the Eye) vehicle speed *Vehicle mode travels 100 mph or 44.704 m/s according to 2006 FunPub profile. According to early Car Robots production notes Fire Convoy drives 180 km/h or 50 m/s. Strength: Superhuman Class 100 *Can physically contend with the 100 ton combiner Ruination/Baldigus. Durability: Intelligence: Weaknesses: Optimus Prime has no known physical weaknesses. His compassion and strong will to protect life is often exploited by his enemies. Skills, Abilities and Weaponry * Vehicle mode: "In fire truck mode, he has the ability to travel at close to 100 MPH for a range of 200 miles. He is equipped with a power-stream cannon which can be used as a high-impact water weapon or for putting out fires at great distances using the power-stream targeting mechanism. In this mode, he also hides a set of 4 heat-seeking missiles that can be triggered, aimed and released in .2 nanoclicks." * Robot mode: "His second form is his general robot mode where he yields a compression pistol capable of emitting rapid fire Energon bursts. He can also unleash the "Blaze Blaster" from his back-mounted Energon lasers in this form." ** Base mode: "While in this mode, his trailer can transform into a recharging station - gathering solar energy and converting it into Energon. It can enact his "flying-fist" attack in which his super mode's hand armor is launched at an enemy." *** Attack mode: "He can also combine with part of the trailer to launch the "Strafe Attack" in which concussion missiles are rapidly launched from shoulder mounted casings." * Battle mode (Super Fire Convoy): "In his third mode he combines with his trailer to "optimize", where his extra armor provides unmatched power and defense. Optimus Prime can mount his power-stream cannon on his shoulder in this mode and trigger his missiles as well." * Omega Prime (God Fire Convoy): Can combine with Ultra Magnus (God Magnus) to form Omega Prime. * Blaze Blaster * Blizzard Blast * Blizzard Storm * Compression Pistol * Flying Fist * Gyro Strike * Laser Cannon * Lightning Laser * Power Stream * Pulse Cannon * Water Storm Sources Fire Convoy's Japanese tech specs Fire Convoy notes for Car Robots anime Super Fire Convoy notes for Car Robots anime Optimus Prime's 2006 profile